Love me…aND oNLY Me
by thebiscuitfish
Summary: Lucas, I think that maybe if I try harder, you will love me…and only me! rated T for murder and creepiness. R&R plz!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Mother 4: Porky's Revenge would be out by now. Kat owns the plot.

**Authors Notes: This is my first attempt at horror so if it's the worst horror story ever, I will improve and write better.**

"Why? Why don't you love me, Lucas?"

The girl who says this pouts to herself. "I do everything I can, yet you fall for another…How? All the other boys drop their girls and come running, but you shun me and love another…" She paces her room, pondering this.

"Well, if I can't _ask_ you to love me," She smiles an eerily pleasant grin, "maybe I can _make_ you…"

You run.

You run as fast as you can, away from the figure that is chasing you.

A laugh.

A laugh as creepy as a demon's rings out through the night.

You run faster. However, the pink dress you used to love becomes your most hated item as you trip over the hem of it.

The figure catches up. It smiles. Your voice rings out into the cold air, pure toned as always. "Why? Why would you do this?"

"Why? Because you are competition. I will be the one he loves."

The gleam of an unsheathed knife is the last thing you see.

As you work on your aim in the training room, a figure approaches.

"Hello?" You ask.

"Hello, inDeed." You recognize the voice, although it sounds…off is the only way you can describe it.

"Stay back!" You warn, uselessly waving your blaster at the figure.

It comes ever closer, so you fire a super missile. It has no effect whatsoever except to make the figure laugh.

"Did you rEally thInk that wouLd wOrk?"

You back up, feeling only sheer terror. This…this _thing_ that was once your friend could not be stopped.

It reaches you.

"Two down, twO to gO…"

When you ran into the forest, you thought you could escape.

Although known for your wisdom, you never could have been more wrong.

As you run, you hear voices, voices that you cannot explain.

"Why Do YoU RuN?"

"YoU CaNnoT eScaPe…"

"He wilL suRely loVe me aFteR ThiS!"

You trip over your high heeled shoes and collapse to the forest floor.

The figure approaches.

"NO!" you shout. "P-please! What do you want?"

"He wiLL loVe me. OnLY me."

You murmur a goodbye to your green-clad love who cannot hear your final words.

No-one can save you now.

As you prepare for your date with Lucas, you hear a soft, high-pitched voice behind you.

"ThE lASt OnE…PrePaRe to DiE." "Me? Die?" You scoff, certain that the figure is joking.

"I'm not going to die. After all, I saved the world once! You can't possibly-"

"QUIeT!" the figure shrieks.

"YoU STolE mY love! YoU muST noT live!"

You are full of confidence as the figure comes closer. After all, you are the second most powerful on your home-world, this person couldn't kill you, right?

Wrong.

"PK Ground!" you shout, slamming your fists into the floor.

It does nothing.

"W-what? Why didn't that work?" you say, truly confused.

"BeCaUSe nOThINg cAn stOP mE nOw…"

As the figure advances, you feel, possibly for the first time, pure terror.

"NoW lucAS wiLL suReLy love mE!"

You stand there, wondering just how you got into this mess.

When you saw her approach, you didn't know what she had just done. But when she came into the light, you saw her once-pretty hands, stained with blood. Her parka was drenched with red, and she seemed so pleased with herself it disgusted you.

"Why? Why would you turn into a murderer?"

"You _DiDN'T _LoVe Me. So I GoT RiD oF THe **CoMPeTiTioN**! Do You _LoVe_ Me NoW?" asks the young murderer eagerly.

"No," you say defiantly. "I will never look at you. I will never forgive you. I will never love you."

"…You **DoN'T** LoVe Me? AFTeR _aLL_ THe TRouBLe I Go _THRouGH_ FoR You, You STiLL **ReFuSe** Me…?"

"IF I CaN'T **HaVe** You, LuCaS," Nana says, unsheathing her knife, "THeN **No-oNe** CaN…"

"GooDNiGHT, LuCaS…"

The last thing you hear before she slits your throat is the sound of your own screams, echoing soundlessly through the dark, empty night…

~-~-~-~fin~-~-~-~

…OH MY GOSH. What did I just write?! This is what happens when I write something after reading Creepypasta for over an hour. Also, yes, "echoing soundlessly" is supposed to be there.

Nana: ***Reads story*** Hey! I'm not a murderer!

Lucas: WHY DO YOU TAKE PLEASURE IN KILLING ME?

Me: Oh come on, it's not like I kill you in every story that I write.

Nana: ***looks at drafts*** every other story, though.

Me: WOULD YOU TWO GET OUT OF MY EMAIL?

Nana and Lucas: ***leave***

Okay…um…Ciao for now!

Kat


End file.
